$\dfrac{1}{6} + \dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{6 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 2}{3 \times 2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{6}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{1} + {2}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{3}{6}$